The Forgotten Lover
by Night Unleashed
Summary: A young fox must undertake a journey to unlock the answers to her many questions. Along the way, she finds friends, and secrets so old, that no one remembers them. Disclaimer: This work has nothing to do with the Redwall series, other than that it centers around animals. It is set in a universe that I created. If this is a bigger problem than I think it is, I'll take it down
1. Chapter 1

The thunder sounded loudly overhead as the lightning cut through the dark sky, as the rain poured down. Wind howled like angry demons on the march, and the trees swayed back and forth, merely silhouettes against the night sky. The Community was a perfect scene of chaos, clothes flying through the wind, unable to stay on their lines. Food that was supposed to last for an entire No-leaf was tossed through the wind like a child's play toy. The rain felt like a thousand needles going through their skins every second. In the distance, a tornado ravaged the forest. Animals ran left and right, trying to save what little they could, and heading to underground shelters. Many of the old, and young, were swept up and carried away with the rampaging winds.

A young fox, hardly more than a year old, her fur a dull amber, wandered through a field, unaffected by the devastation occurring around her. She giggled in delight when she heard the thunder, and squealed in delight when lightning cut the sky, clapping her hands and demanding more. The roof to a house tore off, showering her in dirt and grass, however, it bounced over her and was carried into the sky. The rain drops were almost half the size of her, and she felt soaked to the bone, but still she smiled and giggled. Then the lightning struck the ground with such force that even the carefree fox stopped dead in her path, her furry ears perked up.

The sound of a hundred crashes echoed through the forest, drowning out the sound of the howling wind momentarily. The fox ran through the forest, towards the sound of the crash, catching her dress on a thorn bush as she ran by it. She turned and tugged at her dress, however she only succeeded in slipping in the mud and falling on her back. She finally tore it free and kept running, her tiny legs on the verge of giving out beneath her. Her smile was gone, replaced by a terrifying fear as she saw many of the males from the Community gathered around a newly formed crater.

Twelve trees lay splintered and split all around the crater. However, one tree was split perfectly down the center, and lay across the diameter of the crater. The young fox gazed in awe, having never seen anything of this sort before. Then she felt a pair of paws pick her up, and she kicked and screamed, demanding to be let go. "Hush now, young one, you are safe. I promise everything will be okay, this storm will end soon," said the voice of an Elder Owl. She looked into his eyes, and saw the warmth in them. She started to settle, and the Elder carried her back to the village, the wind beginning to die down. The fox looked over the Elder's shoulder, and saw a group of animals gathered around the bodies of two foxes.

The young fox asked what had happened as the Elder set her down in a bed. "Nothing, little one. Stay here and rest, I need to attend to several important matters." He rose and walked out, his arms in his large sleeves. She lay down in the bed, her mind reeling. She let out a small yawn against her will. She wanted to know what was going on, and she knew that she wouldn't learn anything by falling asleep.

She rose from the bed, but when she stood, the floor was not there, and she fell. She flailed her limbs, desperately seeking something to grab hold to. She screamed, but no sound came out. Suddenly, in all the blackness, and the pit that seemed to have no end, a shining blue eye cracked open and stared inter her soul. A voice spoke to her, but she could not hear it, however she felt the words being burned into her mind.

_ The crown of the banished prince _

_ The sword of the Forgotten Lover _

_ Unlock the door never meant to be opened _

_ To catch or save, with a moments breath _

_ Determines whether history repeats or continues _

_ Seven will hear her call_

_ Only half, will return _

_ The Forgotten Lover, in her eternal slumber _

_ Yearns to right, the ancient wrong_

Colette bolted upright, panting heavily. She had had another nightmare, she rubbed her temples, trying to get grotesque images out of her mind. Her vision was still blurry, and she sighed irritably, rubbing at them. She blinked the blurriness away, then crashed back onto the bed, and pulled her covers back over her. She blankly stared at the wall, reflecting on her recent nightmares, trying to make sense of them. She had had them for the past month, and they always ended the same way. She always fell through a black void while those eyes stared her down, and the cryptic words were repeated. However, now these nightmares were turning to her memories.

She was interrupted mid-thought by a knock on her door; Colette knew immediately that it was Sier, her foster mother. She sighed softly, and looked out her window on the second floor of what was practically a small mansion. Her eyes drifted to the Crater, which was little more than a shallow dip in the ground, with not a single living thing growing in it. Thirteen years ago, there had been a devastating storm that killed her parents, along with another dozen creatures. She had only been a cub at the time, and very adventurous, from what she was told. There used to be a small shrine to Iska there, with a strange piece of shiny material jutting from the top. Lightning struck the shrine, obliterating it, and every animal that had been praying to Iska for the storm to end.

Sier's knocking at the door continued, and Colette sighed once more, now agitated. "What is it?" She asked as politely as she could manage, something about her stepmother always seemed to anger her.

"Colette, I need you to get into your finest dress today, it's a very special occasion!" Sier called happily through the door. Colette threw her door open, not knowing that today was going to be different from any other day.

"What do you mean today is going to be a special day? Why was I not told of this?" Colette hated getting out of bed earlier than noon, and the sun had barely risen over the tree-line.

"Oh I know it's short notice sweety, bu-"

Colette cut her off abruptly, "short notice? I wake up, and the first thing I hear is that there's some big event today that I wasn't told about!" She threw her arms out wide, "what is this even about anyways?" She asked agitatedly.

Sier tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, a sign that she was angry. Colette rarely ever screamed at her like that, but when she did, it was usually after waking up. "I cannot tell you right now. Delvin told me not to. Now turn your tail, and get dressed in something presentable to Patriarch Naska!" She scolded, staring down Colette.

Colette stood stock still, almost not believing her ears. "Did you say Patriarch Naska? What does he want with us?" He was the leader of the entire community, and a very kind and gentle man. He had a daughter, Quinnle-

_"Quinnley, oh no not her.." _The owl Quinnley always set Colette on edge. For reasons she did not understand, Quinnley held an intense hatred of her. Every time she had the opportunity, she either embarrassed or found a flaw with her. Her arms were always folded inside a long, elegant robe, and her yellow eyes could pierce through the thickest oak tree. She walked with a regal, and very lethal, stride.

"Patriarch Naska wishes an audience with us regarding an agreement we have reached." Sier said through the door as Colette donned a white dress with emerald-green trim at the waist. She had always hated dresses, but this one was tolerable. She looked longingly to her wardrobe, where her travelling gear was stashed. She sighed and opened her door, half smiling at her foster-mother.

"Is this good enough?" She asked innocently. Her mother scrutinized her, eyeing her from ear to tail-tip. Colette shifted on her paws nervously, always hating it when people stared at her, judging her.

"Yes, that will have to do. Remember your manners; this is a huge event, and a very happy one," Sier almost glared at her, "do not do anything to ruin it," she said almost menacingly. She turned around and starting walking down the hall, passing by a painting of Eyna, a female badger who was known as the greatest adventurer of all time. She had apparently travelled across the world, discovering that it was round, not flat like they had originally believed. However it was nearly a thousand years ago, and her actual accomplishments were long lost. Colette crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the door, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I still wish you could tell me what in the name of Iska this huge, fun, happy event that I wasn't told of is," Colette said. Sier turned back around, her brown eyes alight.

"You mind your tongue and never take the name of Iska in vain! Now come along, right this instant young _klafta_!" Sier growled at her.

Colette rolled her eyes and started walking down the hall, trying to compose herself to look as decent as possible. Sier held the door open for her, and she looked out at the Community, a bustling village of various animals, from squirrels and moles, to otters and owls. It always brought a smile to her face, seeing everyone going about their business. It brought some peace to her, but she simply did not know why.

"Colette, are you done daydreaming?" Sier asked irritably. Colette smiled and followed her, her spirits lifted. Colette noticed Sier glancing at her occasionally, but did not think anything of it. After walking through the windy paths of the village, they walked up to the gigantic palace. Four stories of masterfully carved wood, and the acorn insignia carved into each and every doorway. Sier turned to Colette, "best behavior now, young lady," she said matter-of-factly.

A feeling of unease began to seep into Colette's bones. She knew something was not right, she just didn't know what. "Sier, now that we're here, are you allowed to tell me what is going on?" Colette asked, glancing up at the mansion sitting atop the Hundred Steps.

"I'm afraid not dear. Now compose yourself, and be on your best behavior." She said sternly. Colette started walking up the steps with Sier, darting her eyes all around, suddenly paranoid. A bead of sweat ran from her forehead to the tip of her nose. She casually wiped it off, and took a deep breath. Nothing bad was going to happen today.

"_All the old animals are probably just getting together to talk about new taxes,"_ Colette thought encouragingly. Sier didn't tell her because she knew Colette would throw a big fuss. _"That's all this is, just a boring old meeting." _She thought. Before she knew it, they were in the Great Hall. A massive space, with a platform stretching around the room in a square, and in the center, a square pit was dug around four feet into the ground, and a fire almost always burned inside. Surrounding this fire, was a circular table. This was where the Council met and either had meals with guests, or carried out important discussions.

Today, however, the fire was not lit, and the table was abandoned. On a balcony, the Patriarch, and several others, were at a small, square table, deep in discussion. Sier led Colette up another flight of stairs, and onto the balcony, overlooking the pit.

Patriarch Naska stood, his heavy robes a dull brown, with bright green trim running in seemingly random directions. He reached a feathered paw towards Sier, and they shook. "Welcome! Welcome! We have been awaiting your arrival! And Colette, you are looking simply dashing today!" He exclaimed happily. Colette nodded and curtsied, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Naska was always happy and cheerful, and picked up the moods of everyone around him. Yet despite all this, his governing skills left more to be desired. "Come, sit sit! I'm sure it was a long walk!" Naska pulled up two wooden chairs, then took his own seat at the head of the table. To his right sat Quinnley, eyeing Colette suspiciously, and to his left sat his eldest son, Quimer.

Quimer was known across the Community as the romantic type, always singing to a different female each night. Colette had always been repulsed by his garish appearance and personality; however he managed to swoon nearly every other girl in the village. To Quinnley's left was Colette's foster father, Delvin. He was smiling at Colette and Sier across the table, obviously excited about something. Sier sat next to Quimer, and Colette next to Sier.

"Has everything been arranged?" Sier asked the Patriarch

.

"Yes it has! Your husband and I have struck a most generous deal!" Naska proclaimed enthusiastically.

Colette darted her eyes to everyone at the table, unaware of what they were talking about. She knew it was not her place to speak, lest she embarrass Delvin and Sier in front of the Patriarch.

"Have preparations began for the ceremony?" Sier asked, her paws folded on the table.

Delvin placed his paw on hers from across the table, "everything is going along perfectly my dear, the preparations have begun!" He said happily. Colette wanted so badly to raise her voice and speak, but she had the faintest feeling that she did not want to know what they were talking about. She looked to her left to find Quimer staring at her, like a fisherman eyeing his catch for the day.

"I suppose now is the time to tell the young one, is it not?" Naska said. Colette politely looked up, trying to appear as uninterested as possible.

Sier turned to Colette, "well dear, you are aware that Naska is becoming elderly, and he has acknowledged that his son will take the title of Patriarch soon, correct?"

Colette glanced to Naska. He indeed was getting on in his years. His drooping chin and baggy eyes, along with greying feathers were proof of that. "I suppose I know now, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

Delvin beamed at Colette, obviously very pleased with whatever he had done. "Patriarch Naska has observed you, along with Quimer, and through careful negotiations, we were able to reach a compromise." He spoke eagerly.

Colette started to shrink in her chair. _"Oh no.." _She thought to herself. Her panic rising, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-What did you c-compromise on?" She asked nervously.

Sier hugged Colette, words practically fumbling out of her mouth, "Quimer has agreed to take you as his bride under the next full moon! Isn't that incredible? Married to the next Patriarch!"

Colette's breath briefly left her body, and her heart skipped a beat. A rolling storm of emotions ripped through her. From betrayal, to sadness, to shock, and finally, to anger. She rose abruptly, and stared everyone down with an icy glare, even Quinnley, who was actually surprised. "And why am I _just_ now being told of this!? Do I even have any say in the matter? Where do you get off-" Sier swiftly stood and lead Colette to the stairwell.

Delvin watched them go, then stood up and bowed deeply. "I am so humbly sorry, Patriarch, it appears she needs some time to get used to the idea of marriage, I'm sure she'll come around."

Naska raised his hand, a smile on his face. "It is fine, Delvin, she is a young fox, and simply needs time to think about these things."

Sier slapped Colette, her anger pouring out of every word, "do you have any idea how much you have embarrassed us?! We have spent months trying to get this arrangement to work, and you just get up and insult the Patriarch?"

Colette glared back, "where in the name of Iska do you get off determining my own destiny for me? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I did not want to be married to the most disgusting man in the Community?!"

Sier quickly glanced behind her, worried that the Patriarch heard her, she turned back to Colette and grabbed her wrists. "I told you never to take the name of Iska in vain! And I did not think you would have a problem marrying the future _Patriarch_ for goodness sake! You will have anything you want, with just a few words! The finest meals! The best drinks! The softest bed! And you would turn all of that down?!"

Colette tore her wrists from Sier's grasp, and tried to contain her voice. "I don't want to be coddled and pampered! Nor do I even want to be married to that disgusting owl! Who knows how many women he has been with during this past week alone? I cannot believe you would do something like this to me!"

Colette ran down the stairs, ran out of the mansion, and she ran into the forest. She did not know where she was running, she just ran. She ran until her legs wouldn't carry her another step forward. She collapsed on the forest floor, stirring up leaves and tiny insects. She began to punch the ground as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face. She knew that there was nothing she could do to prevent the marriage. It would happen one way or another, whether she liked it or not. Her knuckles began to bleed, but she kept pounding a mini-crater in the ground. Once her knuckles had become raw, she looked up at the clouds. A voice somewhere inside her head started whispering incomprehensible words. It was a soft and melodic voice, and it soothed her, calming the raging storm inside of her.

Suddenly, her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she guessed she wore herself out. "I guess I'll just take-" she yawned loudly, and curled up in a patch of grass, "a little nap.." She drifted into a peaceful sleep, innocently dreaming of anything but the harsh reality she had been flung into.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolves had not existed in the Great Forest for almost three hundred years. An ambitious squirrel by the name of Hundo the Conqueror and his army of bandits rampaged through the forest, killing every wolf in sight. No one knows why he did it, but it is a popular belief that his family was killed by a band of renegades. This drove him insane, and he killed every wolf he could ever find. It was the most thorough genocide that the animals had ever known. Even after Hundo's death, many of his followers still carried out the killing of wolves.

However, some wolves survived, albeit not very many. They banded together, and left the forest, never to return. There were several families who insisted on staying in the woods, for it was still their home. The last written record of a wolf was a journal torn to shreds. The last, bloody page had read: _"If anyone finds this, know that the wolves are not gone. We survived many hardships before Hundo, and we will face many more in the coming millennia. We will not be wiped out, we will not abandon this forest, our home. You can wipe out one generation after another, but the children will always grow, and seek their revenge. My children, along with countless others, will seek their revenge._

Everyone had considered it the final ravings of a dying and vengeful wolf, eager to see the wolves return to their former glory. Everyone discounted what was written on that torn, bloody page, assuming that the she-wolf was delirious and possibly insane. This particular wolf, however, was not insane. She would turn into the greatest heroin the wolves had ever known.

A figure strode through the woods, expertly ducking and weaving, becoming one with the foliage. Avoiding every twig on the ground, and stepping lightly on the soil and patches of grass. A pair of long, curved metal knives hung from a leather belt at his waist, his pants were torn from the knees, and his feet were as bare as his chest. A leather sash was flung around his neck, a variety of survival items in small pouches attached to it. His dark gray fur was matted with dirt, and a thick scar ran from the corner of his left eye to the middle of his chest. He lightly stepped over a fallen tree, his bright blue eyes darted from left to right, and behind him as well.

He heard a soft voice begin to sing lightly into his head, and immediately started singing a loud, gruff tune aloud. An old war song of his people. The voice in in his head was a Siren, and they took pleasure in preying on the innocent. He repeated the song over and over again, forcing himself to ignore the soft, gentle voice speaking in his mind, trying to lull him to sleep.

_"Sirens usually prey on the weak and feeble minded.. So why is she singing to me?" _He thought, then it hit him. The Siren wasn't singing to him, he was just in range of its voice. _"So who is she singing to?"_ He looked around, trying to find the Siren. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to the poor animal caught by its alluring voice. Sirens were notorious for rather gruesome dealings with others.

He began to search more urgently, now intent on saving the animal, still singing the war poem. Eventually he came to a clearing, where a young fox was curled up, peacefully asleep. The Siren hovered over her, slowly lowering itself. It was a sickly figure, it wore nearly nothing but pants that were an odd shade of blue, and its skin was bare, with only a few patches in random spots. The skin was multiple shades of yellow and green, and bone was showing in multiple places on its body.

He ran up to the Siren, and swiftly beheaded it with his knives. He kicked the corpse away from the fox, and turned to walk away. He looked back at the fox, and carefully sized her up. She was obviously from the village to the north, because of her dress. The dress was torn in multiple places, and her knuckles were caked with dry blood. "She wouldn't last a single day out here, why is she even out here to begin with?" He asked himself out loud. He grudgingly started to drag the corpse and head out of sight, to avoid scaring the young fox. Once he had done this, he sat on a stump, alert for any more animals.

He glanced down at the sleeping fox, and smiled slightly. She had dull red fur, unlike most foxes, who had bright, flamboyant, orange fur. Her belly was white, and her fur did not bear the signs of ever knowing a brush. "Well, at least she isn't some pampered brat." He said indifferently.

Another hour passed, and the fox began to stir. Her green eyes looked around, confused. "Sleep well?" He asked her politely. The fox bolted up and backed away, her eyes darting every direction.

"W-Where did you come from? Why are you here? That voice.." The fox stuttered, words fumbling out her mouth. She turned her attention to the animal in front of her, and she gasped. "Y-Yo-You're a wolf! I thought your kind were extinct!" The wolf sighed, then laughed.

"Well that's one hell of a way to thank me for saving your life. You were almost killed by a Siren, and obviously you have just about no survival skills. You ran out into the middle of the woods, not knowing the danger?" The wolf criticized her. His mocking gaze travelled over the fox's body.

She started walking towards him, her temper now flaring. "No survival skills? Danger? Why you little!" She threw a punch at the wolf, but her grabbed her hand, spun her around and pulled it up her back, making her cry out in pain.

"No survival skills. Dangerous. Still sitting, he drew his knife and touched it to the base of the fox's neck. "I could very easily kill you right now, you do realize that right?" He chuckled and let her go, sheathing his knife, "though I admit, I do like your bravery. Or stupidity, whichever made you try to punch a wolf with two big knives." He stood up, pointing to the north. "You're from the village up there, aren't you? What's your name?"

She glared at the wolf, then sighed, knowing she was at his mercy. "Colette, and yes, I am." She looked at the ground and sighed, "thank you for saving my life.. How did you resist the Siren's song?" She asked, still looking at the ground.

"Boy, you are just filled with pride, aren't you? Well, at any rate, I resisted it by singing a song. Over and over again, but that doesn't matter, because I'm taking you home. This is no place for you." The wolf said simply.

Colette sighed and sat down, drawing circles in the dirt. "I don't want to go back right now, I just want to be alone.." She paused, and looked up at the wolf, "what is your name?" She asked.

The wolf looked up for a moment, pondering. "Logan." He said flatly. Colette raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't like hearing your own name?" She asked playfully, then giggled, "I like it, it sounds exotic. Logan.."

Logan sighed, now getting irritated by the young fox. "Come on, at least get back to the village and hide somewhere, these woods are not safe."

Colette got up and sighed, "oh fine.. You're in an awfully big hurry to get rid of me." She observed casually.

Logan started walking next to her, towards the village. "Yes, I am. Having you around is a danger. Why did you run out here anyways?" He asked bluntly.

Colette looked away, and quickly changed the subject. "So do you talk to anyone out here? Who are your friends?" She asked quickly. Logan chuckled again, and looked up to the sky.

"Well, if you must know, no. I do not have any friends. Had a few, some number of years ago, but now they're all long dead. So I travel alone." Colette looked at the wolf, amazed to find him smiling slightly as he talked of his friend's deaths.

"T-That's horrible! How can you take death so easily? You're friends are dead and all you do is laugh about it? That's terrible!" Colette exclaimed. The battle-scarred wolf turned to her, suddenly serious.

"Death is a natural part of life out here. You cannot become attached to anything, or anyone, or you will suffer greatly one day. When you're raised in a village, a single death is a tragedy, and you don't need to worry about where your next meal is coming from. I don't exactly have time for friends, nor do I want any. All they are, are burdens." Logan said to her, and he turned back to the north, walking towards the village. Colette looked right at him, and smiled.

"You can sit here and play the bad boy all you want, you're lonely, and you know it. Why don't you come live in the village? Everything would be easier, and you could live a simple life." Colette suggested hopefully. Logan scoffed and laughed.

"A wolf? In a village? How ignorant are you exactly? I'm willing to bet that you didn't know that every animal hates us." Logan laughed a little bit, then stopped, "well, this is the end of the road. Go do whatever you do in there, and don't come back to the woods, because I won't be able to save you." With that, Logan turned and began to walk away. Colette watched him go, a strange feeling in her heart.

"Goodbye, safe travels! Thank you for all your help!" She called out to him. He didn't look back, nor did he even acknowledge her. He just kept walking. He didn't know where he was walking, but he just walked. Walked until he was tired, and sat down to rest.

Logan sat underneath a tree in the middle of nowhere for a long time, reminiscing on his past. He picked up a fallen branch, and began to whittle it with his knife. "Other animals are nothing but trouble. Old Louis," he laughed at the memory of the crazy wolf, "he met a girl, next thing you know he's meeting in a cave, and then the cave caves in, and all of a sudden there's no more Louis." After a few minutes, the stick was bare, and sharpened to a point. "And I'm just left here whittling sticks while I talk to myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Colette watched Logan disappear into the forest without a sound. She almost chased after him, but her mind was still freshly scarred from the memory of her encounter with the Siren. She knew Logan had meant it when he said he wasn't going to save her again. So she turned around and walked up a hill that overlooked the Community.

She sat down and tucked her knees to her chest, looking up at the cloudless sky. "What am I going to do?.." She wondered out loud. She sighed softly amd traced her finger over her knee. She did not want to marry Quimer, and she was still furious that Sier and Delvin had arranged a marriage for her. She always wanted freedom, because she loved the thrill of adventure, that rush of excitement as you discover something new. A Patriarch's wife was not allowed those priviliges, and likely never would be. Colette sighed and looked up at a huge oak tree, and a smile formed in the corner of her lip. She ran at the tree, took two steps up it, and grabbed hold of a branch, hoisting herself onto it. She then began her long climb to the top of the tree, expertly ducking and weaving through the branches, seemingly without touching anything she didn't want to. However, the dress she was wearing occasionally caught on a branch, and she had to tug it free before she could continue. She was halfway up the tree when she saw a bird's nest precariously perched on a waving limb. There were several eggs in the nest, but the mother was not there. "She must be out collecting food.." Colette murmured softly. She set her feet firmly on two branches, and wrapped her paws around the nest, carefully moving it towards a spot in the tree where the trunk split into three, creating a perfect area for Colette to set the nest.

She smiled and continued up the tree, determined to make it to the top, even as the branches grew thinner and thinner. She glanced through an opening in the leaves of the tree to see how high she was, and smirked contently as she realized she was higher than most of the trees in the forest. She sat down on the last branch that would hold her weight, and gazed out at the vast forest, thinking of all the potential that lay beyond. She looked over to the sun, and realized she didn't have long until sundown.

She debated on going back, and accepting the path that was laid out for her. But she almost immediately discarded the thought, because she knew that she would never be content with Quimer. Even if he was to be Patriarch, she didn't care, because she always wanted to live a life of adventure. Without realizing it, her gaze had turned back to the forest. A smile crept across her face. If she hurried she could find Logan and ask if she could travel with him.

She looked down though, knowing that she would only be a burden to him. Her gaze drifted back to the Community, seemingly only a speck atop her high perch. That's when the one thing she could offer Logan occurred to her. Her climbing ability. When she watched him walk, she could tell that he wasn't the best climber. She remembered the words Sier had said to her several years ago, _"Colette, that climbing ability will never get you anywhere, you should spend more time in something more lady-like, like painting, or knitting." _

Colette smiled smugly at the thought of proving Sier wrong. Then she thought about the Community itself. Everyone was kind, there were seldom any conflicts, and she was friends with many people. However, she had no deep connection with anyone there. No one that she could truly confide in. Then an image of Tail flashed through her mind, and she sighed.

Tail's actual name was Hirohito, but he hated that name, he had always said that no one could say it right, and it was too colorful for him. However, his tail was long and fluffy, so he started calling himself Tail. He had said that no one could mispronounce it, and it said something about him personally. Colette started playing with a leaf, twirling it between her fingers as she thought of the goofy fox that had had a crush on her for years. He was always trying to impress her in any way possible, trying to earn her favor. She sighed softly, there was nothing wrong with Tail, but she had never liked him in that way, much to her mother's favor. Even though she didn't have feelings for him, she hated knowing that he would be miserable, and possibly blame himself, if she left. A gust of wind blew the leaf out of her hand and carried to towards the Community, and with a sigh, she began to climb down the tree. Whether she liked it or not, she knew that if she did not leave, she would be married, and then she would have no freedoms at all. Half the Community had never even seen Patriarch Naska's wife, and even fewer had ever spoke to her. She gracefully leaped from the bottom branch of the tree, landing on the grass with hardly a sound.

Colette took a deep breath, and began her walk towards the Community, unsure of how she felt that it would be the last time she would come back, at least for a long time. Her life here wasn't bad, and maybe something would change the tradition of the Patriarch's wife remaining a mystery. She shook her head, knowing that if she stayed, her destiny was placed in a very clear path. She smiled slightly, thinking of Eyna the Badger, who had been a female badger that traveled the world simply because her father had said women shouldn't walk around the village without a man.

Colette climbed over the wall that surrounded the Community and snuck down the streets, making sure her tail didn't disturb the grass beneath her. She looked around, sighing for what felt like the millionth time. "Is this really the last time I'll be here? Shouldn't I come back eventually?" Colette thought, starting to have second thoughts about her decision. She shook her head and took a shortcut between the merchant's buildings to get home. She had to get away from here, at least for a time. She also had to find Logan, before it was too late and he was gone for good. She drew a shaky breath and began to climb up the side of the house she had called home for almost her entire life.

She pulled herself into her room, glad that she had always refused to have shutters put in the window to keep out the weather. She noiselessly went to her door and turned the lock, to make sure her foster parents wouldn't barge in suddenly. Colette then turned her attention to the wardrobe that housed her travelling clothes that Iopa, the Community's tailor, had made for her several months ago.

She tore out of the dress, and donned the travelling clothes, already feeling much better. _"I feel like I can breathe with these clothes on, like I can go on an adventure.."_ Colette thought to herself as she put on the simple, brown, cotton shirt. The pants were also a simple, gray color, but with many pockets. She threw a leather bag around her shoulder, and got on her knees, pushing clothes away until she found a long, simple knife.

She used to argue with her parents almost every day, and she had considered running away multiple times before, so she was always ready to go. One day, her father's knife went missing, and one of her mother's bags for carrying perfume had also disppeared a week later.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she quickly sheathed the knife, and shut her wardrobe, throwing the tattered dress in with it. She unlocked her door, and ran to the windowsill, squatting on it, preparing to climb down. She looked back, and snatched a necklace off her nightstand.

She gave her room one last look, and she descended down the side of the house, knowing it would be a long time before she ever did so again.


	4. Chapter 4

Colette looked at her shadow, now stretching across the street as the sun went down in the sky. She began to walk hastily out of the Community, careful to avoid everyone on the streets. She didn't want anyone to see her, and then tell her foster parents.. She shrugged casually, _"it's not like it makes a huge difference either way, I suppose.." _She thought as the chef and his wife walked paw in paw to their home. She smiled softly._"Those two old squirrels better be here if I ever come back.." _Her stomach growled at the thought of eating a bowl of their famous apple and cinnamon pudding, which sounds appalling by name, but was one of the most delicious foods known to the Community.

She shook her head to clear it once more, and found herself gazing at the gate. Once she went through them, she knew she wasn't going to return. An image of Tail flashed through her mind, and before she realized it, she was walking to his house. She wasn't certain why, but leaving the goofy fox without a farewell felt wrong, and she just couldn't do it. She knew that his parents were out collecting spices at about this time, so he was the only one home. She stared at the door with her fist raised, wondering if she should be doing this. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, thinking of how she was going to say goodbye to him.

Tail didn't take long to answer, and he opened the door slowly, almost nervously. Colette, not knowing what to say, simply embraced the fox. Tail was obviously caught off guard, giving a small yelp of surprise, half expecting her to hit him. He cautiously hugged her back, still waiting for a trick. "C-Colette? W-What are you doing?" He stuttered. Colette stepped away from him and sighed softly.

"I just came to say goodbye. You'll probably find out why soon enough," Colette said softly. Tail's eyes went wide and he almost stumbled back like he'd been hit.

"G-Goodbye? What do you mean? Where are you going? Is it because I smell weird? It's natural, I swear, I can't do anything about it!" Tail blabbered out. Colette giggled and placed her finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything else.

"It's something else, Tail, not your fault.. Just don't follow me, okay?"She looked into his eyes, and saw the mixed emotions surging through him. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! What do you mean? Where are you going to go?.." He looked down, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer. Colette looked back at him and sighed, gently pulling her wrist away. Tail looked at her, kindness, sadness, and confusion all showing in his brown eyes. "Colette.. Do you have to go?.."

Colette started to walk away, "yes," she whispered softly. She kept walking, feeling his eyes burning into her back. Tail watched her solemnly, knowing that nothing was going to change her mind, because he had never once managed to change her mind about anything. What she wanted to do, she did, regardless of how much trouble she'd get in, or how much danger she put herself in.

Colette quickly wiped at her eyes as she walked away, surprised to find her eyes wet. "Okay, maybe that wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.." She looked over her shoulder, but Tail had already gone inside.

Once Colette was at the edge of the forest, she began to jog, keeping an eye and ear out for anything suspicious. She passed the spot where the Siren had nearly killed her, and stopped. The Siren's body was gone, and she saw a path that had been forged through the foliage. She glanced at a patch of dirt , and saw a wolf's paw. Elated, Colette started to jog through the path, confidant that Logan had passed through there.

She glanced around, and made sure her tail wasn't scraping along the ground. She had learned from her previous experience to be on the lookout for anything. Eventually, she heard the gurgling of a creek, and started to move a little faster, making even more noise. "I hope Logan is here.. He's my only chance to survive out here." Colette thought as she emerged in a small clearing.

A twig snapped behind her and before she could turn around, someone wrapped their arm around her neck. Before Colette's attacker could tighten his hold, she tucked her chin in to avoid being choked, but then she felt cold steel press against her side. She started to thrash violently, but unsuccessfully, against the figure. In her struggle, she accidentally lifted her chin, giving the attacker plenty of room to slip his arm in and begin to choke her.

She desperately tried to peel his arm away, but he was just too strong for her. She felt her vision begin to blur with tears, and blackness slowly started to overtake her sight. Just before she passed out, her assailant let her go and took a couple steps back.

She scrambled away, then turned around to see Logan smiling coyly. "Now what do you think would have happened if I was anyone else?" 


End file.
